Lover's Dream
by Angel2005399
Summary: This is a story placed in 2006. It is a sesskag fic and if u don't read it u will never learn.... rating may change through out the chapters
1. Meet the Lovers

One Tuesday A girl named Kagome was walking down the baltimore streets chatting on her phone to her friends about not to important things. As she was talking she didn't

realize that she had run into a guy who would one day become her lover. "Excuse me miss i didn't see you standing their my name is Sesshomaru and yours is?" The gentleman

asked politley."It's Kagome." she said as she looked up. When she met his eyes she immediateley closed her cellphone not even bothering to tell her friends she would call

them back. He had also stopped when he noticed her intense gaze and stared at her as well.To her he had the most beautifulgolden eyes that seemed to peirce into your soul

and see your true emotions. They were amazing. From his point of veiw she was amazing as well. Her deep brown eyes seemed so calming and soothing as if they were

beconing him to her. They stayed this way for quite some time until a loud firetruck came by disturbing their quiet session. As Kagome noticed what she was doing she turned

her head away and couldn't help the blush that crawled up her cheeks.This is when Sesshomaru noticed what was going on but didn't turn around. He took this time to admire her

sexy figure. She was tall about 5' 7 and had lond unscared legs that were alight tan. She had perky brest that weren't to big but weren't to small either. She wore a hot red

halter top and a cute pair of booty shorts that had 'can't touch this' written on the back in bold red letters that hugged her curves in all the right places.She had her hair down

which flowed down to her back stopping close to her butt. She had a cute and firm butt that was begging to be touched. She wore a nice pair of red and white adidas that

completed the outfit she showed off. 'She is a fucking hot goddess!' he thought to himself. He didn't realize that as he was watching her she was observing him as well out the

corner of her eye. He was built nicely and was very handsome he wore a tight red short sleeved shirt that showed off his awesome six pack with a pair of baggy black jeans

and some red nikes with a black hat to top it all off. 'He is a fucking hot god!' she thought. "Excuse me miss i couldn't help but notice you are looking beautiful today and i

was hoping to get to know you a little better." He said."huh? oh yeah...sure whatever." She said coming out of her trance."Lets say we meet up at the Denny's up in

riesterstown and chat and get to know each other better say around 6 pm Saturday?"he said hoping that she didn't turn him down. "Sure 6 it is then see you then she said

and went on with her way.He stood their and watched her turn the corner before walking in the opposite direction and walking to his Escalade. What she didn't know was that

he was a rich guy who didn't really like her kind of girl.But for some strange reason was attracted to her.'What has got me so confused about this woman named Kagome?' he

said to himself as he drove down the street towards his mansion.

A/N this was my second story so bear with me i will try and update soon! R&R plz!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Flowers roses tulips and petunias

AsKagome walked home it takes her 4 hours to walk home that day she couldn't keep her mind on anything but that sexy guy named Sesshomaru.'Why am i so hooked up on

this guy i mean i don't really know him and i've already accepted a date! What if he is a serial killer i could walk to the denny's and he would be sitting in the corner waiting

for me and order a steak and kill me with the steak knife!'Sesshomaru began to have second thoughts about the date but somehow she knew down in her heart that he was

pure. She couldn't really explain it but she knew it somehow. As she reached her apartment she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. When she opened the door her

room was full of flowers! Red ones,blue ones,yellow ones, and white ones were everywhere. She was amazed at how many of these could fit in her small living room. She

finally found a card after 5 minutes of rumaging threw roses,tulips, and petunias. It read:

Dear Kagome,

This is to remind you of our date on Saturday, At six may i remind you! I can not wait till i see you then. It took me a while to find your address and just to let you

know i have a speedy connection to the flower shop in baltimore. Hope to see you Saturday!

Sincerely,

SesshomaruXOXOXOXOXO

'Well i can atleast say he is very impatient'Kagome thought to her self as she read the card. She put it down and carefully made her way to her room which was the only

place in the apartment that didn't have flowers in it. She called her friend back to tell her the news."Hello, this isSango who is calling and for whom may i ask?"Sango said

politley."It's ur best friend idiot. See this is why you need a caller id or atleast have your cellphone on!"Kagome said back."Hey why did you hang up on me today all i

heard was 'It's Kagome' And then you hung up! I was trying to ask you if you had a date for the party this weekend." Kagome thought for a minute before answering as best as

she could without fazing out thinking about Sesshomaru."Umm yeah about that I ran into this guy namedSesshomaru who had the most gorgeous eyes ever and thats what made me

hang up.And for the party i can't make it I have a date that night."'Wheew that was super close!' she thought."Why don't you bring him to the party i would really love to

meet him. And besides i'm sure the party will be better than where he's taking you."Kagome thought about it for a minute.'Maybe i should ask him i mean he seems to be

about my age and im sure he likes to party... DAMN! i forgot to get his number.Wait his number must be on the card they don't deliver without a number.'Kagome then

answered,"I'll ask him then i'll call you back tomorrow k?""AlrightKagome but don't forget to call me to-" clickKagome already knew what she was going to say so she

simply hung up.'I'll call him in a couple of hours' she said to her self as she went to her room for a well deserved nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Learn your information

Kagome woke up about four hours later stretching and yawning."I know i was suppose to call someone but now i can't remember who it was for some reason..." She got out of the bed and walked into the wall.'Was that always there?' She said as she reached for the door handle. ZAPP! "Ouch!" she said as she was zapped by the door handle."This is what happens when i drag my feet across the floor!" she said to herself as she reached for the door again and opened it to be welcomed by a mezmerizing smell. She looked around in amazement at the flowers and it hit her like a ton of bricks.She was suppose to call Kevin to ask him about the dance! She checked her clock and it read 7:12 pm. 'Good i still have time to call tonight.' she said to herself. She went over to the card he sent and looked at the number and entered it in her phone."Hello this is Kevin speaking may i ask who is calling?"Sesshomaru said at the other end of the line."Wow you're just as polite as my friend Sango."She said as she chuckled into the phone."Kagome is that you? i'm guessing you found my number on the card."She could of sworn she heard him stifiling his thank yous to the almighty powerful god."Hello are you still there?"She said knowing he would stop when she said that."cough cough Um yeah so why did you call?"He said trying to sound normal."Umm yeah couple of questions for you if thats alright with you?" she said eagerly."Sure whats your first question for me?" The she began the list of questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Sesshomaru Thadius Tashio III"

"How old are you?"

"Im 17 years old going on 18"

"When is your birthday?"

"March 25,1988"

"What is your sign?"

"I'm an Aries"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Are you into drinking?"

"A little here and there"

"Are you into partying?"

"I love to party" He said happily.

"Okay i know you are wondering why so many questions. Well it is because my friendMiroku is having a party this Saturday during our date actually and it is the biggest party of the year and i was wondering if you would like to go to the party instead." She said hesitantly. She drew in a breath and held it as he began to ponder the question.

"Sure why not.I love to party and if it makes you happy then i'm there. Also since you got to ask me questions it's only fair that i get to ask you questions. Right?"

"Ask away Fluffy." She said happily. He liked the new nickname she gave him.It made him feel so special.

"What is your full name?"

"Kagome Latasha Higurashi"

"How old are you?"

"Im 17 years old going on 18"

"When is your birthday?"

"April 14,1988"

"What is your sign?"

"I'm an Aries"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Are you into drinking?"

"A little here and there"

"Are you into partying as well?"

"I was born to party!"

Until next time...

P fucking S: I want to see some reviews people or else this story is gone forever!


	4. Have fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great now that we have that accomplished is there anything else you would like to ask me?"Fluffy said.

"Um... Not that i can think of at the moment but if i think of something i'll let you know.""Great i'll probably be up till 2 maybe later""alright bye""bye" click

Fluffy's POV

Wow i can't believe it! I just asked one of the hottest goddesses in B-more on a date guys!" I said to my friends Inuyasha,Kouga, and Hojo.Me and my friends were chatting

about my date and how lucky i was for about 2 or 3 hours.It was about 10:19 when we got off the phone.I layed on my black leather couch think ing about the day's events.

I won 2,000 dollars in the lottery,got a promotion to manager at the bank, was given a free lunch at the diner, met the most beautiful girl in the world, and to top it all off i got

her to go on a date with me! Not thatFluffy didn't get a lot of dates. He went out with a lot of girls but never found the right one.Some were to perky and others just wanted

a quick fuck.Fluffy was sick of them all but hopefully this girl would be a challenge. She didn't seem like a hooker but you can never judge a book by its cover.He was so

busy thinking he didn't even hear the phone ring. He got up to look out the window when he saw the new message light blinking.He listen to the message hoping it was

Kagomebut the voice he heard was nothing of the sort."Baby are you there i didn't get an answer and decided to leave a message...I was hoping we could get back

together, i am truly sorry for cheating on you but i promise i won't do it again...so,if you get this message call me back at 410-...-... K talk to ya later." The message

said.He hated her with all his heart. Her name wasShori and to him she was the devil himself.She broke his heart numerous times and would always promise to never do

it again and when he would take her back she would go out and do it again all in the same month. He just deleted the message and went to sleep for a well deserved nap.

A/Nbig Yawn I'm going to do that to it is 11:45 and i need some sleep.


	5. Ja ne!

A/N - I am sorry but because you have not been reviewing then i must either stop writing or take this story offline.

Unless i get at least 5 reviews. Ja Ne!

Angel


End file.
